Submit to Darkness
by Riku's Dark Vampire Girl
Summary: This takes place during Riku's suffering after giving himself to darkness.


_Submit to darkness_

I will.

_Do you vow to use the power of darkness to destroy?_

Yes.

_Will you allow it to take over your heart?_

It may.

_What do wish to obtain from it? _

The heart and love of my friend.

_What will you do to obtain the affection?_

I will step deeper into the darkness.

Riku sat on the edge of Hollow Bastion's highest tower. The mist from the pipes sprinkled over his silver hair and glittered in front of his aquamarine eyes. He wiped it away and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the rising falls. 'Where are you, Sora? Where are you?' he thought impatiently in his mind. He clutched his hands, tightening the muscles in his arms. He felt his anger rise in his heart after each minute passed. 'I can't believe he's forgotten about us' Riku thought. 'He's paying a price for telling me all those lies. Looking for me and Kairi when he was really replacing us, wielding the keyblade and showing it off, now he's going to other worlds trying to be the big hero of them, the jerk' Riku stood up. "If he wants to goof off fine, but at least I'm trying to save somebody' he stood up and turned back to walk through the door. He walked into the grand hall and looked down at Kairi's lifeless cold body. "Don't worry, Kairi. I'll get you back. I promise" he brushed her hair back.

"I shall release you now princess, release your power to complete the keyhole. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!" Riku pointed the his dark Keyblade down at Sora's head. He lifted it up and swung it down, but was blocked by Sora's Keyblade. "Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" Sora pushed him back. 'Why did I do that?' Riku thought deep in his mind. 'Why would I try and hurt him? I'd never do that to him!' Riku thought. Sora jumped back and guarded one of Riku's strikes. 'What's wrong with me? I can't control my body!' Riku tried furiously to move his arms and legs. 'Why...Why is this happening to me?' Riku screamed. Sora cured himself after being hit against the wall. 'You are not in control anymore' a dark sinister voice laughed. In Riku's mind, he turned around and saw a person half way covered in shadows from the waist up. "Who are you?" Riku asked. "I am the one you gave your heart and body to. The one you gave everything up to merge with." The figure stepped into some of the light. His hair was a silverish blue, eyes were as orange as a sunset, and outfit that matched his personality. "I am Ansem" the man smirked. "Why're you doing this? I didn't want Sora hurt! I only wanted to help Kairi!" Riku threw his hand to the side. Ansem chuckled and walked toward him. "You are helping your friend. Sacrificing his heart will release the princess's and the two of you will be reunited" Ansem explained.

"I want all of my friends, not just her" Riku narrowed his eyes. "It was truly your desire. You were jealous of his new companions so much, that your desire to bring back an old friend would help ease the jealousy. Since you opened your heart to the darkness, that jealousy grew and took over your heart" Ansem stopped in front of him. "Sora will defeat you and when he does, I will kill you" Riku growled. "Stop him from not hurting you" Ansem pointed behind Riku. Riku turned back around towards the fight. "Look at him, anybody can easily tell he's holding back. He's holding in all of his memories of a dear friend, who is obviously trying to kill him, but is really trapped in the darkness" Ansem put his hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku turned around and slapped his hand off before turning back to the fight. "Sora! Give it all you got, Sora! Sora!" Riku yelled as Ansem laughed behind him. He felt something crawl up his leg. Riku look down to see black claw like hands climbing up his pants from a black puddle below him with yellow eyes staring up at him. "Your work here is done" Ansem smirked before turning and walking away. Riku struggled to move his legs, but couldn't, he was sinking into the darkness. Sora gave Riku one last strike and watched him fall to the ground. "Sora" Riku coughed. "Riku!" Sora ran over to him. "Help me, Sora" Riku said before falling through the floor.

He felt his body become weak, being dragged across the ground. He looked up from the ground to see two dark figures dragging him across a hot surface. His body was being scorched away by the heat and he began to sweat. "Where are you taking me?" he whispered bitterly. Neither answered. They slammed his fists against a cold wall and locked tight chains around his wrists and ankles. They walked away and began to gossip among each other. "Wait, where are you going?" Riku called back. He felt something strike against his shirtless body. He cried out, the pain seeping deep into his body. He looked down to his side and saw a bleeding cut, surrounded by a red sore. "Why, why are you doing this?" Riku looked around at the staring yellow eyes. He heard a noise that almost sounded like a screeching chuckle. He was whipped in the chest. He sucked in the stale air, trying hard not to let out his cries. Another whip. He turned his head to the side and clutched his fists. Several more whips. Blood dripped into the pool on the floor. Riku looked down at his chest and cried out. The Heartless crest was engraved onto him. "No, I'm not one of you!" he yelled out. The chains disappeared and he fell to the ground.

He looked at his hands, stained with his own blood from the whips he had taken. One of the dark figures picked him up and threw him to the ground. He struggled to get up, but was kicked in the face by another figure. "Leave me, alone" Riku coughed as he got up, but fell to his knees. He was hit by a hard object in the back of the neck and fell to the ground. He gasped for breath, feeling his heart pumping faster than he would take. 'Somebody help' he thought hard as he shut his eyes closed. 'It hurts so much, I can't take this anymore' he fell unconcious. "Nobody will help" a voice called out. "Nobody will help those possessed by darkness. Nobody" the voice hissed. He felt cold air all around him and chill his body. Riku shot up and looked around. He saw an arctic world all around him. 'Where am I?' he thought. He stood up and walked around, searching for anybody. "H-" he started, but his voice was cut off. 'My voice!' he thought. "H-" he tried again, but let out a screech instead. 'I can't talk anymore' he thought. He looked down onto the ice, trying to find his voice. As he looked down, he cried out in his mind.

His reflection was not his. He saw his face as dark as the night sky, his eyes yellow with lighter ones inside serving as the pupils, his hair was darker than his face, his body stripped and covered by darkness, a long demonic tail wrapped around his hip, and his hand and feet, like Heartless claws. "What happened to me?" he thought frightenly as he clutched his head. "I can't be one!" he fell to his knees. He hit his head on the ground, crying for the nightmare to be over, but nothing worked. 'All of this wouldn't have happened if I just helped Sora. Why didn't I?' he whimpered. 'Riku, you idiot!' he slammed his fists down. The ice cracked as did the world and he fell into a dark world.

He felt the blood on his forehead stream down his face and drip off his cheeks. 'Sora, please forgive me, Sora' Riku felt his tears mix with the blood. 'I don't deserve to be your friend. I've done so much to harm you, so much to pay for. I feel like I'm the one who should be fighting against Ansem, for your sake. I should be dragged down here, tortured, to protect you' he held his arms. 'Next time, I'll protect you' he looked up. A violet light taking a human form walked over and looked down upon him. 'Don't hurt me' Riku thought. The light put his hand out to him and tilted its head. 'Are you going to help me?' Riku thought. It made a gentle sound, calming him down. He hesitated at first, but took the light's hand. He was lifted up off the ground, feeling as light as a feather. His body turned back into its regular self, completely healed and strong. The light lead him down the road to darkness and onto a floating path. "Thank you, for helping me" Riku thanked the person, his voice restored. The light said nothing. "Can you, tell me your name?" Riku asked.

The light stopped at the end of the road and turned to him. "Nobody" it answered in a voice similar to Sora's. It pushed him down, watching him fall. Riku gasped and felt his body pass through the ground. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. Nothing happened, he only felt a nudge on his arm. "Are you okay?" a light, kind voice asked. He opened his aquamarine eyes to a mouse like person in front of him. "Where am I?" Riku asked. "The door to Kingdom Hearts" the mouse answered. "Who're you?" Riku asked. "Thats doesn't matter right now, we've got trouble" the mouse man turned around. Heartless were emerging from the dark hills before them. Riku gasped as he saw him take out a Keyblade, similar to Sora's. "You rest up, I'll take care of them" he turned around jumped at the Heartless. "He wields a Keyblade, just like Sora" Riku thought. He felt something burn his arm. He looked down to see a small Shadow looking up at him. "I'll show you no mercy, just like you did to me!" Riku slammed his fist down on the creature, killing it.

As the mouse person fought, something moved behind him. Riku looked up and saw that he was leaning on a door. He stood up and backed away, seeing it open and light blowing past him. He peeked through the crack and saw somebody running towards it. "I can't!" a voice said in a struggling tone. "Don't give up, Sora. Together, we can do it!" Riku grabbed onto the rims of the door. "Riku" Sora looked up. "We'll close this door, together" Riku nodded.


End file.
